Camp Betwixta One Shots
by XemSaiZex Pub
Summary: In preperation for Camp Betwixta I thought i would post a few one shots so please enjoy Note: Incredible strong sexual content, lots of yaoi, incest, and twincest, SemeXUke CodyXMalcom ReeseXZack ReeseXMalcom ZackXCody
1. Reese and Zack: Phone

Zack and Reese

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE **_**SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY **_**NOR DO I OWN **_**MALCOM IN THE MIDDLE **_**(IF I DID A LOT WORSE SHIT WOULD HAPPEN XD)**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Zack had his back against the wall near his bed in the cabin and was in pure ectasy. Reese kissed him with pure passion, his tounge moving gracefully around Zacks mouth. Zacks eyes were closed as he moaned in complete and utter happness and lust. Then his pocket started to vibrate. He readed in and took out his phone and in bold letters sined the contact.

**"MOM"**

Zack unwillingly tore him self away from Reese to answer the phone. Reese let out a low growl to Zack, "What the hell". Zack shone his phone in Reese's face, and in seeing the contact Resse scowled and Zack motioned him to be quiet. He hit the answer button on the phone.

"Hello" Zack said.

"Hey honey", Carey said. "I just callled to check on you two.... I tried to call Cody and he didn't answer."

Zack knew exactly what his twin was "doing".

"He's probably still alseep" Zack said irritated. "He been doing that a lot lately."

"Oh... thats not like him" Carey said sad. "Well how are things going with you"

"FineEEEE!!!" Zack said but ended with a shudder as Reese kissed his neck sensually.

"Are you ok" Carey asked concerened.

"Yeah Im fine just a cold breeze. Hold on let me close the window." Zack said nervous.

Zack put his hand on the receiver and looked at Reese and said "What the _Hell_ are you doing." "Just because your mommy called dosn't mean it will stop me from having fun." Reese said in the most suductive voice. Zack's heart rate went up and he started to sweat. He then began to calm himself down, rolled his eyes and went back to the phone.

"Sorry the window is rusty" Zack said.

"It's alright", Carey said. "So how are things going at the camp"

"Everythings fine" Zack said as he was trying to keep contol since Reese was kissing at him openning up his shirt with the most gentile touch

"You sound bothered" Carey said sounding skeptical, "Are you ok."

"Everything's fine" Zack said and Reese chuckled quietly.

Resse went from Zack's neck to his bare chest and licked and sucked at his nipples making Zack shudder.

"So how are things going with Mosbey", Zack said. He tried not to moan in pleasure as Reese's tounge went from his nipples to his navel without leavining his body.

"Everything is great. He even raised by salary twice" Carey said proudly. Zack threw his hand over his mouth to muffle the moan that came from Reese swiviling his tounge in Zack's navel.

"I do beleive he missies you two though", Carey said absent mindedly. Reese continued his tounge at Zack's navel while trying to open Zack's pants.

"Ok now that is hard to believe", Zack replied his voice sounding so much shaker than he wanted it to be. He thought it felt so amazing what Reese did with is tounge. Reese finaly unbuttoned Zack's pants and pulled them off with no response from Zack, apparently he hadn't noticed.

Reese saw the underwear with bulge of Zack's fully hard 8" inch cock a challenge.

"Oh come on its not that hard to believe" Carey said laughing. Zack tried to laugh but all that came out was a gasp. He felt teeth touch him and looked down at Reese.

_He was pulling off Zack's underwear with his teeth._

Zack put his hand on the receiver. He was severily irritated. It wasn't the fact that he had decided to have sex with him while his mom was on the phone, but the he's doing every seductive thing he can think of to him to get him aroused. Reese succesfully took of Zack's underwear his lips barely touching Zack making it all the more erotic. Reese grabed Zack's cock earning a moan. Zack tried his best to keep his cool and looked at Reese. Reese looked at Zack's cock and back at Zack and smiled. Zack's eye's widened and he growled at Reese "_You wouldn't dare"_. A little devious smile flashed across Reese's face. He lifted Zack's cock up and ran his tounge up and down the shaft. This nearly sent Zack over.

_Crap at this rate _Zack thought.

Zack saw Reese's intetions and took his hand off the reciever. " Hey Mom how has you progress with you singing going." He asked. This sent his Mom off in a long and spirited monologe. Just the distraction he needed because Reese was done teasing him. Reese took Zack in without any problem. Zack's mom was going to be talking for a while and Reese was going to have Zack seriously distracted.

Reese moved his head at a moderate speed his tounge messaging Zack's cock in his mouth.

Zack put the phone where his Mom couldn't hear him and said to Reese "Shit your mouth is so hot"

He grabbed Reese's hair thrusting himself faster and faster and Reese took it.

"Oh god....i gonna..." was all Zack could bring out. His knees buckled and he exploded in Reese's mouth. Zack almost fell to the floor. Reese swallowed most of Zack's essence but left just enough to be put on his finger. He touched his finger to Zack's tounge allowing him to taste himself. This made Zack moan even more than before. Zack enjoyed the feeling of ecstasy when he remebered.

_Shit my Mom!_

He picked up the phone to find her still ranting. Reese picked up the lube from under Zack's bed and put a litttle on his fingers. Zack was paying atttention to the phone when he felt the cold prick of the lube poke at his entrance. He tried his best not to swear into the reciver. The he felt a large warm poke at his entrace and saw Reese prepping him self.

"Mom I'm sorry but i have to go the counciler is calling us."

"Oh well take care and tell your brother I said Hi."

"I will"

He shut off the phone just in time for Reese to shove himself in. He hit Zack's prostate making Zack squeal and swear. "Your talk with your Mom finished" Reese said grinning a seductive grinned. Zack tried to look pissed but Reese bounced him up and down on his 9 1/2" inch cock and all Zack could manage was a moaning "Yes". "Good" Reese said smilling "Now I can really have some fun." He grabbed Zack's leggs and Zack studdered "W-What are you doing". Reese moved quickly to his feet still holding Zack in place and said, "You of course." Zack Shreeked and had a death grip on Reese's neck. He looked at Reese furious " YOU JERK!" He yelled. "You'll be singing a different tune after this." he humped Zack while bouncing him up and down. Zack's throbbing hard cock rubing against Reese making Zack moan and whine more than ever. "please... stop... no.... ungh..." Zack could barely get out in whines. "You know you like it", Reese crooned in Zack's ear. Reese started to go faster making Zack mona even more. "Faster" Zack managed to get out. Reese sped up even more. "Faster" Zack moaned. Reese sped up even facter making the the blond beauty moan even more. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh reeeeeeeeeesse fuuuuuuuuuuuuck meeeeeeeeee...." Zack moaned. Reese was panting trying to keep up the speed his lover wanted. "Oh god... Reese im going to cum" Zack moaned. Reese was very close him self. he looked at Zack. His blue eyes looked right back and Zack said. " Send me over". Theis sent Reese over and he came in Zack. The very feeling of Reese's essence within him sent Zack over. "OH REESE" Zack yelled and came all over both of their somachs and chests. Finally Reese couldt take it any more and collapsed on the bed beside them. He was on top of Zack they were both brething hard and looking in each others eyes. Reese smilled and said.

"Now wasn't that nice."

Zack looked away from Reese blushing and said.

"Your excicuiton was terrible. I mean really I was on the phone with my mom. As much as you you think im not an exibitionist."

"Oh! Speaking of which."

Reese walked away and came back with a digital camera he took a picture of Zack and smilled. All Zack could do was blush and smile.

"Look"

Reese pulled up the picture and Zack looked at himself.

His hair was a mess, He had only a fully unbutoned shirt on, he was coverd in jizz from the neck down. His hard dick was laying on his stomach throbbing. He looked like the boy's he saw in Reese's magazinges.

"Dear god I look like a mess... and a porn star." Zack groaned.

"Well your my little porn star" Reese said smiling.

"Your lucky your my boyfriend" Zack said irritated.

Reese layed back on top of Zack kissed him passionatly and said.

" I know"

Zack couldm't help but to smile.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know this is a little much for my first Fanfic, but i dont care this is the hottest thing ever. Please reveiw and look out for the full Camp Betwixta and all it love. (PS: Zack an uke ... who would have tought it)


	2. Cody and Malcom: Laleside Exsatcy

Cody and Malcom

* * *

Cody was at the lake near camp swimming. He did this almost every day. Malcom knew this. Why because he went to watch his lover swim.

Malcom stood in the veil of the trees. He saw Cody surface and lost his breath

The water matted his hair and the sun made the water glisten on his body.

Malcom stared in complete and utter amazment. All he could think of was the look of his love in the sunlight. It took him back to after they had been together on amazing night. When Cody stepped into the shower with him and washed him off. The touch of him on his body. The heat of heat of his breath. Malcom snapped back to reality and found that he was touching him self. He look around no one was there and no one could see him so it wasn't like he couldn't have a little fun.

He took off his pants to find his swollen hard member matching his heartbeat. He stroked himself thinking of the glistening body of Cody. The feeling became to much for his legs and he sllipd down the tree falling into the leaves. He looked up to see that Cody had dissapeared, probably submerged in the water. The image of Cody was written in his memory. He stroked and moans errupted form him Cody's name slipping from his lips. He closed his eyes only for a moment.

He suddenly felt some one grab his member. Malcom was going to scream, but the hand went down his shaft and oly a moan escaped from his mouth. He could feel some ones breath on his neck.

"Pleasuring you self to me, that so _flattering_"

Malcom's heart rate increased even more at the remark

_Cody..._

In hearing his voice releif spread over Malcom, but it didn't last long. In fact an even stronger fear washed over him.

"How did you know I was here." Malcom said nervous

Cody got close to Malcom's ear and said. _"I could recognizre you moans from a mile away."_

_Oh God _Malcom thought.

Cody skillfully slid his hands up and down Malcom's shaft, savoring the moans the the boy emmited.

"please.... stop..... cody....." Malcom whined inbetween moans. Despite the way he acted, he wasdeathy afraid to have sex in public no matter how obscrue the spot was.

"No way. I want you to enjoy. _Every. Single. Moment." _Cody said seductively. He nibbled on Malcoms ear, and moved his hands mor e sensually down his shaft.

Malcom almost lost it. He tried to move his hand down to his member, but Cody grabbed both of his arms and kept them behing his back.

"You're not getting out of this that easily." Cody crooned in Malcom's ear.

Cody sped up his pace relishing the noise from Malcom.

Now though Malocom was close.

"Cody... please" he said begging for release.

"Oh come on Mal-Mal" Cody wispered. "Let's play somemore."

He slowed his pace making Malcom moan more and more.

"oh... god.....yes..... please..." Escaped from Malcom's lipps.

Cody licked and kissed Malcom's neck, earning even louder moans.

Cody kept this up for what it seemed like to Malcom hours. He was almost shaking. The touch of Cody, the way Cody moved his sweaty member through his fingers. But he couldent take much more of this

Cody noticed this and he felt his lover's trembiling sweaty body and reluctantly decided to give him release. It only took a quick flick of his wrist and Malcom moaned and came Right then and there.

Malcom fell back on to Cody's chest, breath ragged.

Cody looked at him ammused and said, "Maybe I caused a little too much pressure."

Malcom looked in question for a moment but then looked and noticed what Cody was talking about immideately. There was a line of his white essence tracing from his throbbing cock to ten feet in front of them.

Malcom blushed at the very sight.

_"Althogh" _Cody said. He traced his hand on the inside of Malcom's thigh. _"We did have fun". _

Malcom feltthe touch and heard the voice. He could barely take both and came. The cum sprayed all over Malcoms face.

Cody smilled as Malcom blushed even more. "Wed better go back to the cabin." Cody said. Malcom had a look of protest. "Can't we finish"

Cody laughed and said. "Can you even stand?" Maclom was going to protest but he couldn't even move his legs, or arms, or body. So he just shrugged in submission.

Cody Stood up and had Malcom in his arms . They were about to walk away when Malcom whined.

"My pants"

Cody looked back and said. " I'll get the later. Besides you look hot right now."

Malcom blushed and smiled. "God I love you." he said.

Cody laghed and said. "I love you too".

* * *

**OK not the entire 5 star sex fest that you guys were expecting form me but i find this scene cute and orgasmic ^_^. Any ways Reveiw please. An a big XemSai Arigato (Thank you for those of you who dont know) to Obtained. im glad you loved it. Stay tuned for more Cody and Malcom and more Sexy adventures. (And yes im working on the real full camp betwixta. im just taking forever.)**


	3. Reese, Zack, Cody, Malcom: A Long Day 1

Reese, Zack, Malcom, and Cody

(Sorry school has kept me from updating for a while so i decided to do something _sexy_ and fun. So fall in love with the 4some madness.) 

"Are you telling me that your not nervous at all", Malcom asked as they were walking to Zack and Reese's cabin.

"Why would I be", Cody asked.

"Because it's _Reese. _And when he's buzzed he can think of some crazy and painful dares." Malcom said worried

Today was the day of the Cascada concert, and every one esle at camp had gone. Of course The four of them didn't go. (_Note this does not reflect XemSai is True Loves ideals {I actually like cascada})_

The decided it to be their double date day. And they had the _entire_ day of course since theay were stuck at camp they just decided to play truth or dare.

When they opened the door Reese looked up at them and smiled.

"Since everyone is here lets have fun" Reese said as he popped the top on his first soda.

It started off prety boring with simple things. But everytime it was Reeses turn he would escalade it a little higher. At around noon Reese finally got impatient and said.

"Okay its time to step it up. Only dare and the have to be suffered throught no matter how bad."

Cody shrugged and said "Ok"

Both Malcom and Zack went pale, but nodded.

"Since its my turn. Zack get fingered by Malcom for 6 minutes." Reese siad smiling.

Zack whent white as a sheet and Malcom blushed.

"Umm... Maybe we shouldn't..." Zack said, his voice shaking.

"No way" Reese said smiling. "Cody if you would.

Cody slipped up behind Zack and grabbed him.

"Shit" Zack said.

"Get rid of his pants Cody" Reese said innocently.

Cody slowly took of Zack's pants.

"Now lift his legs over his head." Reese said, his breath was getting shakier by the minute. He was getting hornier ever second

Cody did as Reese said.

"Now Malcom if you will." Reese said. It took all of his might to control and not fuck Zack himself.

Malocm reluctantly moved over twards Zack.

He lifted off Zacks briefs as Zack winced at the touch.

"Malcom... please.." Zack whined

"...I'm sorry Zack... I'll make it as painless as possible." Malcom said even more guilt rushing over him.

He stuck one finger in Zack's exposed hole and Zack whimppered in pain. He procceded with two then three fingers and mad Zack moan and whimper.

"Add the fourth finger" Reese said horny as god know's what.

Fear went across Zacks face. He had never went this far before.

Malcom reluctantly added the fourth finger and Zack moaned and whimpered from the pain. Tears came to his eyes.

"Move in and out" Reese said.

Malcom looked at Reese like he was crazy but the look in Reese's eyes made him comply.

He started to move in and out earning a yelp from Zack. He kept that pace earning whimpers and moans from Zack. He herd Zack mumble somthing and looked up. Zack was sweating, panting, and crying but what he saw Zack mouth shocked Malcom.

_"faster"_

Reese almost lost it. _Zack was enjoing this. _This almost made Reese cum himself.

Malcom went faster and Zack moaned and panted even faster. Malcom sped up more and more until Zack finally lost it and came all over himself.

His body when limp as his layed in his brothers arms, panting.

Zack looked over at Reese who was smiling with lust. He scowled at the look.

"I so will always remeber that moment. That was so damn... _erotic._", Reese said licking his lips. "I'm recording this you know".

The three of them looked in the direction of the camera.

Cody's eyebrows lifted " I did not know that ws there."

Zack went a bright red. " _You're such an ass"_

"No your the ass im better at being a dick" Reese said smiling. " Besides i did see you complain when you asked Malcom to go faster."

"Fuck you Reese" Zack growled.

"It's your turn Zachary" Reese said laughing.

Zack was incredibly pissed off he couldnt think of a way to get Reese back.

Then he figured something out.

"If im right you haven't been topped once am i correct?" Zack asked.

"Um... yeah why" Reese said with a puzzeled look his face.

Zack looked at Cody who imediatly figured out what was going to happen.

Cody gave Zack to Malcom then jumped on Reese holding him the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL..." Reese said.

"You said it was my turn." Zack said with a devious smile. "So guess what your going to get topped by Cody. Oh and Cody." Cody looked at Zack who was limp in Malcoms arms. "_Make it last"_

A smile flitted across Cody's face. Reese went deathly pale.

"Whats the matter Reese" Zack said smiling."Can't take what you dish out. To afraid to take a little pain"

_Yes _Reese's mind was screaming, but all he could say was. "I'm not afraid of anything"

"We'll see about that." Zack said. "Cody i leave him to you"

Cody nodded, looked back at his captive, and kissed him as hard as he could. Reese tried to do the same but was stopped by the pain he recived from Cody's nails in his arms.

Cody tore away from Reese's mouth leaving Reese gasping. "I'll promise you. You won't like this." Cody said seductively.

He picked Reese up and had him over his shoulder. Reese was freaked out. They ended up on the bed with Reese on Cody's lap. Cody grabbed him by the arms and kissed him again. At first Reese took it, but he then got lost in the momment and tried to kiss back.

BIG mistake.

Cody dug his nails into arms again leaving Reese wanting to scream. He pull away from Reese with a seductive look "I thoght you figured out from the first time that you wern't suposed to kiss back." Reese replied with a sheepish look. " Since you don't listen... i guess i have to do this the hard way."

Cody slung Reese face down across him. Malcom's eye's went wide, and Zack smiled. He knew eactly what was going to happen next.

Cody lifted his hand up and it came down hard on Reese's ass. And Reese howled in pain. "WHAT THE FUCK." Cody spanked him again even hardder and said. "Would you shut up." Cody then sid his had down Reese's pants sliding him off. He stuck two fingers in Reese's hole and Reese bit his lip in order to stop himself from screaming. Cody stuck ing the third finger causing a whimper to escape from Reese. Durring all of this pain Cody was getting harded and harder.

"Have you had enough", Caody asked sexily. "Yes", Reese said he was near tears the pain was so intense. "Well guess what..." Cody said nicely. "What" Reese asked nevously.

_"I haven't"_

Cody lifted up Reese off his lap. He took Reese's pants and tied Reese's arms together. He then pulled out his own member. Still on the bed he slid him self into Reese. Reese was whimpering and whining every second of it.

"Cody..." Zack said seriosly horny from all of this." Fuck the shit out of him."

Cody nodded and bounced Reese up and down on his dick. Reese squealed from his prostate bieng hit.

"I...thing i feel...blood." Reese moaned. "It's natural" Cody said.

Reese made sounds that none of them knew he could with every sound Cody got closer and closer.

But Reese was almost there.

"ung... im gonna" he said. Cody Grabbed his dick to stop him from cumming.

"What are you", Reese sked breath ragged, body sweaty. "Your not supposed to enjoy this yet."

I turned Reese to where his back was on the bed and sterted humping him even harder.

Reese was in so much extacy and pain he didn't notice he was crying.

At seeing the tears Cody lost it. He went even faster till he finaly came into Reese. But he didn't stop. In fact the feeling made Cody go even faster. He looked at Reese who was in utter pain and said.

"Have you learned your lesson"

"Yeeessss..." Reese Replied whimpering.

"Then we can end this" Cody sail smiling.

He let Reese go and the both came at the same time.

Reese was barrely concious as Cody pulled Himself out.

"don't...ever do.... that again." Reese panted.

Cody smiled and kissed Reese. "Fine then won't

Zack and Malcom sat their with their eyes wide.

* * *

_**(I decided to make this two parts because of the large scale of sex. and a big XemSai Arigato to marky77 welcom to my world)**_


End file.
